1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an adjustable pedal assembly for adjusting the operational position of the pedal to accommodate different operators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The adjustable pedal assemblies adjust the operational position of the pedal lever, and, consequently, the operational position of the pad at the lower end of the pedal lever, by a linkage system for moving the pedal lever in an arc or a rod supporting the pedal lever for rectilinear movement along the rod. The subject invention is an improvement for the rod-supported pedal lever. A support mounts the assembly to a vehicle and a rod extends from the support to a distal end. A pedal lever having a longitudinal axis extending between an upper end and a lower end is included for operational movement from an operational position in response to a force from a vehicle operator. A mechanism supports the pedal lever on the rod for the operational movement in response to the force from an operator and for adjustment of the operational position of the pedal lever along the rod. Examples of prior art assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,010,782 and 5,086,663 to Asano et al and U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,183 to Rixon et al.
As the operational position of the pedal lever is adjusted by moving the mechanism along the rod, the angle of the pad at the lower end of the pedal lever remains constant. However, it is desirable to change the angle of presentation of the pedal pad to accommodate different angles of approach of the various different operators"" foot during application of a force to move the pedal lever; that is, without adjusting the position of the pad relative to the pedal lever.
The subject invention includes an adjustable pedal assembly comprising a support for mounting the assembly to a vehicle and a rod extending from the support to a distal end. A pedal lever having a longitudinal axis extending between an upper end and a lower end is included for operational movement from an operational position in response to a force from a vehicle operator. A mechanism supports the pedal lever on the rod for the operational movement in response to the force from an operator and for adjustment of the operational position of the pedal lever along the rod. The assembly is characterized by the rod being arcuate for changing the angle of the longitudinal axis of the pedal lever relative to the support structure during the adjustment of the pedal lever along the rod.
Accordingly, the subject invention provides an adjustable pedal assembly of the type wherein the operational position of the pedal lever is adjusted along a rod and the angle of presentation of the pedal pad is changed to accommodate different angles of approach of the various different operators"" foot during application of a force to move the pedal lever.